Morsefer Graveyard
My name Is Lewis Dickson and I wish to tell everyone about the encounter I had with the banshee, MrsBaver . It was a warm night and I was restocking the bakery. I had gone down into the basement to grab some bread, and from the corner of my eye I saw puffs of smoke or fog, but when I looked it was gone. At first, I thought it was just a long day and I was tired so I continued my work. In the darkest corner I heard a SHRIEK so loud that I dropped the bread I was holding and ran upstairs to the light of the bakery ovens. I waited, hiding in the corner, for what seem like hours for the banshee to appear. She did. As I huddled in the corner, MrsBaver appeared from smoke inches from my face and whispered in my ear that she would kill me if I did not tell her the name of the wizard that was preventing her from destroying Silver Edge . I could not speak; I was in shock; I passed out. I was revived some time later by my friend, Pooter192. I told him of my encounter with MrsBaver and begged him to take me to the church for refuge. We made it to the church, and I began feeling much better resting on the alter. The plan was to stay in the safety of the church until morning, but the Banshee was not done with me. From the rafters of the church she poisoned us and brought down lightning inside the church. We tried to defend ourselves but it was impossible to hit a shadow. We ran from the church and took refuge in the crypt in the graveyard. This was a bad idea. MrsBaver summoned dozens of zombies. They attacked us in wave after wave of putrid rotting flesh. She was casting lightning and fire from the air. Both pooter192 and I sustained massive wounds and were near death when I saw the first rays of light from the sun. A calm came to the graveyard as the sun rose. Pooter192 and I emerged from the crypt to find that the graveyard was transformed. Six new trees and countless flowers had appeared from nowhere. In the old dead tree was a block of lapis. I stumbled around in amazement at the sight of the new life after the night of death and destruction. As we explored the graveyard, I heard her, but NOT her. I will try to recite her last words to us: : "I'm... Sorry... I... Need... Your... help.... Please..." : "I made this... Place holy... To defeat me..." : "Please.... Keep this... As a gift..." : "I... I... no... no... AAAAAAAH!!! It burns... No..." : "I... can't hold myself... I'm sorry..." : "Tell... him..." : "I...Still... Love... Him..." MrsBaver's voice was softer and even... remorseful. She ask me to send the message to her husband and I have. I found a golden apple outside the graveyard, I still have it. I hope my story will help others, and MrsBaver . Lewis Dickson Category:(RP) Stories